futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alien invasion 2020
Earth doesn't know there's an alien fleet coming towards them but when one of the spaceships goes to fast it crashes in Kentucky. 2019: December 13: after the U.S government find an alien spaceship they start to study it and reveal to the people that area 51 is real. December 18: after a week of studying Donald Trump doubles the U.S Air Force by using half of the alien ship parts they then give the other parts in quarters to Australia, Canada, Japan and the U.K. December 22: a meeting is held in Berlin, Germany about the EAD (earth alien defence) project. All world leaders decide to join and tell their people of the alien threats. December 28: The international space station is destroyed by an alien frigate. There are no survivors. December 31: 16 alien ships are detected above earth's orbit and the alien leader says "earthlings you will be the 369th planet we conquer it will start tomorrow." The First Wave: 2020 January 1: earth prepares for invasion and 14 alien ships go above the cities of Tokyo, New York, São Paulo, Seoul, Mexico City, Osaka, Manila, Mumbai, New Delhi, Jakarta, Lagos, Kolkata, Cairo and Los Angeles. Donald trump is then evacuated to a bunker in Washington. In Mexico City president Enrique Pena Nieto is taken captive by the aliens as a person for answers. January 2: The aliens use gravity cannons on the cities pulling people up and down as mass destruction occurs any planes caught in the ray are also dropped upon the cities. Donald trump sends planes to Mexico City to help. This group of 41 planes is lead by captain James Roger. January 4: Captain Roger and his Crew approach Mexico city which is almost in ruins. Captain Roger and his men fire the missiles at the alien frigate but it does no damage and just makes the aliens angrier. Captain Roger and 4 others switch to side missiles and go in closer but the missiles still do no damage. A hangar door opens from the alien ship and hundreds of fighters poor out from them. Captain Roger fires a missile at one of them and destroys that alien fighter. January 5: the battle goes on to the next day when the alien ship gets out a light cannon. This cannon targets captain Rogers fleet. The cannon fires and the some of the pilots see their last sights. 32 of the 39 remaining planes are annihilated immediately but captain Roger and some others escape to the base in Houston. January 21: Mexico City is destroyed by the light cannon. January 22-March 2: all the other targeted cities are destroyed either by the gravity weapon or light cannon. March 3: the 16th alien ship (the alien mothership) sends out a wave that disables the satellites this leads them to a bunker in central Africa where Theresa may is hiding. The alien general himself storms the bunker and kills 2 guards. The 4 other aliens start to kill her cabinet leaving her and the vice minister. The alien leader then shoots the Vice President and Theresa May and burns their bunker down. Wave 2: March 10: this time 15 ships are sent down, the cities of Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro, Moscow, Shanghai, Karachi, Paris, Istanbul, Nagoya, Beijing, Chicago, London, Shenzhen, Essen and Tehran. The 15th ship (known as a city destroyer because scientists detected a quantum cannon and 2 photon cannons) heads for Bogota, Colombia. March 15: Panic is everywhere in Bogota as the city destroyer reaches it. March 16: The city destroyer uses the 2 photon cannons first targeting houses. The Quantam cannon targets the tunnels and high rises. The aliens then take some humans captive including Juan Manuel Santos. Juan's death is horrible and the aliens send his head in a package to America warning them what they're capable of. March 17: Bogota explodes killing millions but before the city destroyer can get away France fires all of its nuclear weapons at it destroying the alien ship. March 30: a team of American scientists investigate the alien ships remains. They find an alien barely alive and rush it to a lab in Washington. Scientists experiment on it while Donald Trump watches from a distance. April 6: by this date, all targeted cities are destroyed and a team of 400 American planes is prepared for the next wave. Wave 3: April 10: the alien in the Washington containment centre breaks out and alerts the aliens of its whereabouts making Washington a target for the aliens. Donald Trump and his staff prepare for evacuation. April 11: 14 ships go down and target the following cities: Lima, Bangkok, Johannesburg, Taipei, Santiago, Baghdad, Bangladore, Hyderabad, St. Petersburg, Philadelphia, Lahore, Kinshasa, Miami and Washington. April 12: Donald Trump is evacuated onto Air Force One and launches as the city behind him explodes into ruins. In Toronto a teenager named Brett escapes abduction by an alien scout vessel but starts to develop enhancement from purple goop he was rubbed in. April 15: Earth's forces drop to 15% air force, 25% military and 39% navy since most major cities are destroyed. April 16: the 400 planes lead by captain Roger make a stand at Miami with Brett, 3 aircraft carriers and all 39 remaining destroyers. The alien vessel uses a laser cannon to cut through the ships and planes however the planes are to fast for the lasers and outmanoeuvre them pretty quickly. The alien ship then switches to the light cannon and aims at the planes. The planes, however, are well aware of that and split up except for 5 of them which are to slow. April 17: Captain Roger finds a weak spot on the light cannon and tells Brett to jump on it. The aliens notice Brett standing on a plane and start to shoot at him. Brett jumps from plane to plane which get him closer to the light cannon before the plane blows up or pulls up. April 18: All of Miami is evacuated and the force has only lost 4 destroyers and 21 planes at this point Brett reaches the cannon and smashes the weak spot destroying the cannon. This allows some planes to go inside and destroy the reactor while Brett steals some purple goo. April 19: Captain Roger reaches the reactor and fires his last missile. He then turns around and flies at full speed away from the blast. Once out he hears a clunk on top of him and realises its Brett and his caring at least a tub of that purple goo. The warship explodes and crushes Miami. The aliens then leave the planet and go to orbit the moon. June 1: the aliens have built a space station on the moon. during the spare time the purple goop was found to be used to turn into metal so earth increased its army size. earth's air force is at 6000 planes, 96 ships and 1,239,000 troops plus an extra 60 million conscripted troops. Wave 4: June 6: the 4th wave starts on my birthday. Missiles are launched at over 10,000 cities leaving only 81 cities remaining. Brett discovers with his super intelligence that they only use those missiles if they're desperate to take over a planet 13 alien ships come down to the cities of Ho Chi Min, Madrid, Tianjin, Kuala Lumpur, Toronto, Milan, Shenyang, Dallas, Boston, Belo Horizonte, Khartoum, Riyadah and Singapore. June 7: The EAD prepare to set up in Singapore but Brett convinces them to set up in his home city of Toronto. So a blockade of 1000 planes and 6 aircraft carriers set up there plus a Canadian destroyer and 2 additional frigates from Australia to help out. June 8: The pilots don't spot any weak spots on the light cannon so it starts to destroy the aircraft carriers but the destroyer and frigates cover them while the 4 remaining aircraft carriers escape. This time captain Roger and his team target the bridge. First they get Brett to disable the enemy ship's cannons by using a virus and then they strike. June 9: Captain Roger sees the fear in the alien captain's eyes just before he fires a single missile that incinerates the bridge causing havoc on the alien spaceship as it loses power. On engineering deck of the alien ship purple ooz sprays everywhere causing aliens to disintegrate. This is caught on camera by a man named Jack (Brett's assistant) who captures it on tape. This is sent around the world to the far reaches of Australia, to Athens, Greece where Donald trump is hiding. June 20: EAD main base is rebuilt in Toronto and has a stolen shield generator put up from the wreckage of the alien craft. June 21: The alien ship in Ho chi min city is shot down by civilians operating a tank with purple goo in it. These civilians are given medallions of Bravery and are recommended to join the military so the bravest one called Quin joins. Jack is also given command of an airbase in San Fransisco. Wave 5: June 31: 11 alien ships are sent down to Detroit, Barcelona, Houston, Berlin, Sydney, Atlanta, Guadalajara, San Fransisco, Montreal, Monterey and Athens. The EAD dispatches a team lead by captain Roger to San Francisco and Captain Jimmy Falcon to Berlin. July 1: Captain Roger goes to the alien ship in San Francisco with 67 other planes. This time the alien ship sends out fighters but these fighters are advanced and have better weaponry then the last ones. Rogers team is cut to shreds but Roger manages to get to the alien ship and fire some missiles at the engines before his plane his shot down. He manages to eject out of his plane and into the alien space ship. He gets out his goop pistol and instead of firing it the aliens he runs it on himself now what power has he got. He has telekinesis! He enters the bridge where 100 guns are pointed at him. He uses his telekinesis and bodies fly everywhere out windows, into glass, onto consoles and some even collide with each other. He has taken over the ship. July 2: Donald trump is killed during a bombing run on Athens and the President of Mexico is found to be alive on the ship above Berlin which was successfully destroyed. then something happens. The mothership releases alien ships into the orbit and they target the San Fransisco base killing Jack and destroying 50% of the remaining planes in the world. The final wave: July 4 the following cities are targeted by the 9 frigates and mothership itself the cities are Melbourne, Ankara, Recife, Phoenix, Durban, Porto Allegre, Dalian, Jeddah and Seattle while Cape town is targeted by the mothership. July 5: Roger goes to Cape Town with 2000 American planes and 14 aircraft carriers plus 2 frigates that Australia sent. Though the Final assault needed 5 Australia had to deal with the frigate in Melbourne. They wait for Jimmy who is in Phoenix, though. July 6: All alien ships are captured and are crewed by personnel from Australia, Mexico, Brazil and others. Since all frigates are captured the final assault begin. Once the fleet reaches Cape Town they find a surprised alien General. July 7: The attack starts and the alien ships fire their light cannons at the mothership damaging it a bit. All planes distract the alien fighters that come out. They do a role call. Brett is piloting the Ankara ship, captain Roger pilots the Durban ship, captain Falcon pilots the Phoenix ship and captain Jackson from Australia pilots the Melbourne ship. July 8: The frigates plus planes and navy combined overpower the alien general's mothership and his engines start to fail. Brett targets the hangar, jimmy targets the cannons and Jackson destroys the underbelly. Roger then rams the alien ships bridge killing the entire crew on the ship except for the general. Roger then gets out a sword and spots the general trying to crawl away he throws the sword into the general's heart but he's not dead yet. Roger then gets a gun out. Before he shoots he says to the general "This is what it feels like to take someone's life and now I take yours. July 9: As soon as the clock strikes 12:00 Roger pulls the trigger and the alien general is dead. They then celebrate for a day and drink beer. July 10: After partying the rebuilding stage starts. Aftermath: around 50 000 000 humans are alive and they start to rebuild what they can by using the resources of the alien spaceships and remaining ores on earth. Radiation from the warships infects 10 000 people and kills them. After 20 years the earth is rebuilt and a future world starts. The population has risen to 100 999 876 million in this time. Category:Alien Invasion Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Aliens